


Game 6 Aftermath

by elizabethmathers19



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Bus Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethmathers19/pseuds/elizabethmathers19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon of what i think happened after Game 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys to anyone that’s reading this, this is my first fic I have ever written, slash or  
> otherwise so please be gentle. I wrote this because I had this idea in my head after watching  
> Game 6 that I just couldn’t get out of my head so I had to write it down. I’m currently writing  
> this at 12:30 in the morning so all mistakes are mine and I’m really not sure what direction I’m  
> gonna be taking this in or how many chapters yet.

Game 6 Aftermath

Chapter 1 

The loss of Game 6 to the Cavaliers weighed heavily on the Golden State Warrior’s hearts. As they made their way from the court and away from the roaring sounds of Cavalier fans, they made their way out of the stadium so they could regroup and figure out what went wrong and fix the mistakes that happened tonight. No one was more determined to review and rectify the mistakes that happened on the court more than Golden State’s point guard, Steph Curry. 

“That ref had to be high on something for fouling you out the game man.” Draymond replied jokingly trying to lift the team captain’s spirits. 

Steph just continued walking ahead as if not hearing his teammate speak, trapped in his own thoughts. 

“Hey, man don’t take this loss all on you we all could have played better tonight and we’ll crush them in Game 7.” Livingston said trying to bring the team captain out of his thoughts and into the conversation. 

“Yeah I know man, but it was like the Cavaliers ran circles around us the entire game. I mean they scored 30 points in the first damn quarter. What the hell was that?! We were hardly in this game guys and I can’t help BUT to feel responsible.” Curry replied sullenly as the team walked back to the buses that would take them to the airport. 

“Steph wait,” Klay took his teammate’s wrist so that he would hang back as the rest of the team piled onto the bus. 

“You know that it’s not all on you right? You have a team behind you for a reason, so don’t shoulder all the weight by yourself. We all believe in you Steph and come Game 7, we’re going to annihilate them.” Klay said trying to comfort and inspire his captain/Splash Brother. 

As Klay was making his speech, Steph was painfully aware that Klay had not let his hand go and was softly caressing the inside of his wrist. Steph bit his lip softly and looked down. 

“Thanks Klay, I really needed to hear that tonight. I don’t know what I would have done without you not only tonight but since the beginning.” Steph replied gratefully. 

Klay smiled and chuckled gently. “Alright now that we’ve had our chick flick moment let’s get on this bus and maybe see what you can do to show your appreciation.” Klay said while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Steph laughed out loud at Klay’s antics. “You’re so lame man.”

“Hey lovebirds! Get your asses on the bus before we leave ya’ll here in Bum Ass Cleveland!” Draymond shouted out the bus’s window. 

The pair laughed at Dray and then made their way onto the bus and headed to the back where they were seated right next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on the bus

Chapter 2  
As the team made their way to Cleveland Hopkins International Airport, the bus was relatively quiet.  
Most had their headphones on and phones whipped out texting or checking social media. In the back of  
the bus, Steph had his blue Beats secured snugly on his ears with his eyes closed. Klay had his phone out  
texting rapidly. After replying to all of his text messages he put his phone away and turned to look at  
Steph. He looked so peaceful in this moment.  
“You have something to say to me man or you just gone keep staring.” Steph said cracking one eye  
open.

“Just thinking, well mostly wondering actually.” Klay said while lightly scratching at his beard.

“About what?”

“Why you haven’t touched me this whole ride.” Klay replied nonchalantly.

Both of Steph’s eyes shot open at that comment. “Man, don’t say that shit too loud, somebody could  
hear you Klay.” Steph whispered angrily.

“Calm down Steph, you already know half the team knows we’re together or at least suspects and  
they’re fine with it. Why can’t you be?” Klay asked.

“You know why Klay. If this got out, our basketball careers could be ruined or we could be split up and  
put on two separate teams. You want that to happen Klay, because I sure don’t. We’re a team and I  
don’t know what I’d do without you man.” Steph explained.

“We’re two of the best players in the league they wouldn’t risk separating us because we’re fucking.”  
Klay replied earnestly.

“Oh trust me man, they would.” Steph said solemnly trying to make Klay see his reasoning. “Look we’ve  
both been through enough stress tonight, can we please not add fighting on top of it?”

The anger deflated out of Klay’s body as he could see how weary Steph looked tonight and he did not  
want to be the reason for added stress on his captain.

A slow smile crept onto Klay’s face. “I think I can maybe help you with that.” Klay said while moving his  
hand onto Steph’s thigh.

“Help me with what?” Steph asked warily.

“That uh, “stress” problem.” Klay replied while slowly moving his hand higher up on Steph’s thigh. 

“Shhh, baby, let me take care of you.” Klay said while pulling the waistband of Steph’s sweats and  
boxers down at the same time.

Klay licked his palm and grabbed Steph’s thick cock. He didn’t waste time with lube because he knew  
that Steph liked it a little rough and right now this was all about him. Steph moaned softly as Klay  
continued jerking his cock. Klay kissed him to swallow up his moans, then moved down to nibble at his  
jaw and collarbone.

“Gotta be quieter than that baby, or the whole bus is gonna hear ya.”  
Klay changed his pace and twisted his hand around the head of his dick the way he liked it.Beads of  
precome were sliding down Steph’s cock and his breathing was heavier signaling he was close.

“Klay, im gonna--- Steph trailed off.

Klay switched his hand out for his mouth and swallowed his load catching every drop.

Klay watched as Steph came down from  
his orgasm. “You good now?”

Steph looked at Klay under heavily lidded eyes. “Better than that, man, that was amazing. I don’t even  
remember what we were arguing about.”

Klay chuckled lightly and leaned back in his seat. Steph noticed that Klay hadn’t gotten off yet and  
reached over to return the favor.

“Nun un baby, that was for you. You can return the favor when we get back to Oakland and I can take  
you home and properly spread you out and take my time.”

Shivers ran through Steph’s body as images of what Klay might do to him ran through his mind. As he  
settled back into his seat, a wave of drowsiness came over him, but before he fell asleep he could  
register the faint sound of his phone buzzing from his bag. The call could wait, Steph Curry was sated  
and just wanted to nap and curl up by Klay before his flight. The call could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my sad attempt at writing smut.  
> *hides under rock as yall read*  
> I'm not the best writer but my intention is that maybe someone will read my fic and come up with more and better ideas than mine so that this pairing can grow because i LOVE the Splash Brothers and i would love to see more fanfiction about them. Also on a last note in my mind Stwph is not married to Aywsha because i love those two together and i know Steph would never cheat on her so i couldnt bear to write it.....just no. Alright rambling done. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
